


The Proposal

by queenkong



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/pseuds/queenkong





	The Proposal

Looking at the diamond ring in its black velvet box made Gary’s heart stammer in his chest. He, was nervous. He didn’t think he’d ever been so nervous in his life. He’d been planning this day for God knows how long. He’d practiced what was going to happen over and over in his mind. Hell, he had even practiced getting down on one knee! But now that the big day had finally come, he felt sick to his stomach.

The only person who knew of his plans was Clive. Though now Gary regretted that decision entirely. Now whenever he and Miranda were in the same room, Clive would giggle and look expectantly at Gary, and it was really starting to make people suspicious. He could tell that today in particular everyone knew something was up. He’d been on edge for most of the morning, and god knows what Miranda was thinking, he’d been acting weird around her for days.

“Gary?” Miranda asked, peeping her head into her bedroom, “Are you ready to go?”

Gary jumped at her voice and quickly shut the dark velvet box. “Yep, yeah I’ll be out in a minute hang on.” He stood up, grabbed his coat and quickly shoved the box in its pocket before turning to face her. His eyes gazed over her and a smile appeared on his lips, “You look beautiful.” He said as he walked over and took her hand.

“Oh stop it!” Miranda said, her cheeks reddening.

Gary had organised a picnic lunch in the park, followed by a trip to the cinema to see the latest comedy movie that Miranda couldn’t stop talking about. Then they planned to go back to the restaurant for dinner.

They emerged from the cinema a few hours later in fits of giggles as they discussed the film and made their way to the restaurant. As they stepped into the restaurant they were greeted by all of their friends and family, who had decided to have a karaoke and drinks party for no apparent reason at all. Miranda gave Gary’s hand a squeeze before going over to Stevie to sing YMCA, leaving Gary to organise their drinks and watch quietly from the bar.

“You haven’t done it yet have you!” Clive whispered angrily, granting him a glare from Gary.

“The moment hasn’t presented itself yet!” Gary said, taking a large swig of his wine.

“There doesn’t have to be a moment,” Clive said, “Don’t chicken out now!”

“Shut up Clive! I’ll do it okay,” Gary said before finishing his glass of wine and making his way over to Miranda.

Miranda and Stevie were onto their last chorus of YMCA and were getting quite into it when Miranda’s arm smacked into Gary’s nose while doing the letter “C”.

“Oh my god Gary I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Miranda said, trying desperately to hold back her laughter. She reached out a hand to steady him before realising that his nose was starting to bleed.

“It’s okay I got it,” Gary said, shoving his hand into his coat pocket to pull out a handkerchief. Feeling slightly dazed he didn’t notice that as he pulled out the handkerchief, the small velvet box came with it and fell to the ground. 

“Oh what’s this?” Stevie asked with a grin as she bent down and picked up the velvet box.

Gary’s eyes widened in panic as he reached to grab the box, but Miranda held him in place and tilted his head back to stop the bleeding.

“Give that back Stevie!” Gary yelled, not at all concerned about his current state. Everything was going wrong. 

“Oh my god, is this what I think it is?” Stevie gasped, but she didn’t have time to say anything else before Gary grabbed the box and stumbled back into Miranda.

With the velvet box firmly in his grasp, he tried his best to clean up his face and took Miranda’s hand into his.

“We can’t do anything proper can we,” He laughed after a moment, “I’ve been planning this for ages and I go and ruin it, I’m sorry.”

“Oh get on with it will you!” Clive yelled from behind the counter.

“Shut it Clive!” Gary snapped, he was nervous enough already, and now everyone in the restaurant was watching him expectantly.

“Gary what’s going on?” Miranda asked, she hadn’t noticed the box, having been preoccupied with trying to help Gary.

Gary took in a deep breath, then shakily lowered himself down onto his knee.

“Miranda,” he said, then cleared his throat, “Miranda I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time now, and I know we’ve had a lot of ups and downs, but I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” He let go of Miranda’s hand so he could open the velvet box, revealing a silver engagement ring that had a small diamond sparkling at its centre.

Miranda’s hand flew up to cover her mouth. Her eyes sparkled with tears as she looked down at Gary, who was now grinning from ear to ear.

“Will you marry me?” he asked, neither of them noticing how quiet the restaurant had gotten.

Miranda giggled, “Are you sure about this? I mean I did just smack you in the face and give you a nosebleed.”

Gary laughed, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Oh just say yes already!” Clive yelled.

Miranda grinned and pulled Gary to his feet. “Yes, yes of course I’ll marry you.”

The whole restaurant erupted with cheers and applause as Gary took Miranda’s left hand and placed the ring on her finger. Miranda held out her hand and admired the ring, it was beautiful. She never thought that this day would come, but here she was engaged to the man she loved surrounded by their friends and family. Such fun!

Gary pulled her from her thoughts as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, before pressing his lips to hers. They started to get slightly carried away after a moment, causing Stevie to clear her throat loudly.

“Sorry,” they said in unison, embarrassed, before being bombarded with hugs and congratulations from everyone.

It wasn’t until around midnight that they finally made it back to their flat above the joke shop. Gary was surprised that Miranda had even managed to stay awake that long, though he could tell she was exhausted. They went around their normal bed time routine, managing to catch quick glimpses and grinning at each other every now and then until they both snuggled into bed.

Gary draped an arm over her waist and pulled her closer before kissing the nape of her neck. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Miranda replied.

And with the biggest smiles on their faces, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
